New Super Mario Bros.
New Super Mario Bros. is the first new Mario platformer since Super Mario World for the Super NES 15 years ago. It features full 3D graphics, but from a 2D sidescrolling view. This allows for cool effects like zooming in and out, realtime manipulation of objects, and an overall very smooth game. Plot Straight from the Instruction booklet of the game- EMERGENCY NEWS FLASH! Princess Peach has been kidnapped! While enjoying a nice walk with Mario, the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was whisked away by an unknown assailant. How could this happen with Mario around? According to eyewitnesses, the walk was going swimmingly when Mario and the princess spotted smoke billowing out of Peach's Castle. The mustachioed marvel immediately jumped into action and sped off toward the fire. The moment he left her side, the princess vanished! Who's behind Princess Peach's disappearance? Who's behind the attack on Peach's Castle? Are the two incidents related? Didn't Bowser Jr. once think Princess Peach might be his mother? Looks like Mario's going to need all the Mega Mushrooms he can find to get to the bottom of this mess! Characters Playable *Mario - Mario is the main character in the game. He will be able to do many of the abbilities he can from both the past 2-D and 3-D Mario Games such as the triple jump and ground pound. He will also learn how to use many new items such as the Mega Mushroom and Mini Mushroom. *Luigi - Luigi will be playable once you type in a certain password that you'll learn after you beat the game. In the game, he can do everything that Mario can. *Yoshi (Trough Mini Games only) Non-Playable *Princess Peach - In the game, Princess Peach and Mario are going on a walk when suddenly, Peach's Castle gets attacked. Mario goes off to Peach's Castle to stop it when Bowser Jr. suddenly kidnapps her. *Bowser - Bowser is the first main boss, and the last. In the game, he sends out Bowser Jr. to kidnap Peach, and since he knows that Mario will go after her, he sends out his army to stop him. *Bowser Jr. - At the beginning, Baby Bowser kidnapps Peach, and takes her to the closest tower. There, Mario will battle him to get back Peach, once Mario wins, Bowser Jr goes to another tower. This will happen multiple times untill Bowser and Bowser Jr team up for the final Boss fight. *Toadsworth - You will find Toadsworth at the Toad Houses where he will uses his magic cane to give you multiple diffrent items depending on which color of Toad House you entered. Bosses *Bowser *Baby Bowser *Mummipokey *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba *Petey Piranha *Monty Tank *Lakithunder *Skeletal Bowser Items *Mushroom - While Mario, you can gain this item to become Super Mario. This item allows you to break through brick blocks, and allows you to get hit twice before you die. *Fire Flower - While your Fire Mario, you can do anything Super Mario can do, but also be able to shoot fire balls out of your hand. Fire Mario can also get attacked three times before he dies. *Mega Mushroom - When you collect a rare Mega Mushroom, Mario becomes Mega Mario. Mega Mario can smash through almost all obsticles, and can't be harmed by any enemy. Though it only last a few seconds, the effect can be very helpful, even allowing you to defeat bosses just by running into them. *Mini Mushroom - When you collect a mini mushroom, Mario becomes Mini Mario. Mini Mario can jump extra high, can fit through small pipes and openings, and can also run above water. *Blue Shell - When Mario collects a Blue Shell, he becomes Shell Mario, allowing him to slide around just like a kicked Koopa shell does. Shell Mario can also duck and take cover so no enemy can hurt him. Multiplayer This game also has a wireless multiplayer mode (up to 4 players) where you can battle it out to get the most stars. To get a powerup, you can either get it the traditional way, by jumping up on a ? box, or you can collect 8 coins. To hurt your opponent, you can either jump on them, shoot them with a fireball, or do anything else that would normally damage an enemy in New Super Mario Bros.. To win, you must obtain the amount of stars that was set before the game, defaultly 5. Luigi To play as Luigi, go to the file select screen, then press, and hold down L + R, then select a file, you will now be Luigi. Mini Games Action *Snowball Slalom *Lakitu Launch *Danger, Bob-Omb! Danger! *Whack-A-Monty *Balloon Racing Puzzle *Wanted *Which Wiggler *Hide And Boo Seek *Puzle Panel *Coincentration Table *Memory Match *Picture Poker *Pair-A-Gone Variety *Mario's Slides *Sort or 'Splode *Bounce And Trounce *Bob-Omb Squad *Trampoline Time Critics New Super Mario Bros. is loved by critics from all over. grades- Websites- *Gamespot: 9.0/10 *IGN: 9.5/10 *1up: Magazines- *Nintendo Power: 9.5/10 *Electronic Gaming Monthly: 10/10, 9.5/10, 8.0/10 Electronic Gaming Monthly also gave the game a gold rating, and the "Game Of the Month" award as well. See Also *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *Mario *Luigi Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Mario Games